Freezing the Will of Fire
by kuraisoul
Summary: Hey this is my first fanfic so please leave helpful reviews. it is the beginning of December and winter is setting in. The forth great ninja war is over. Naruto by the end of the month will become Hokage. On a regular mission Naruto meats a stranger that triggers a series of events that lead to chaos in the leaf. Will the will of fire be frozen over? Read to find out.


**_Prologue_**_:_

_The Ninja War has been over for a year. The elemental nations have enjoyed the peace that the war has created. Both sides suffered heavy losses. In Konoha things were looking great for our blonde hero. He was regarded as a hero throughout the world for defeating Madara. He is the nominated successor for the title of hokage and he is due to step in office ate the end of the year. Having finally achieved his dream Naruto works hard on training and preparation for when he finally leads the Leaf. As for the blondes friends they are slowly overcoming the grief of lost love ones. Sasuke Uchiha was scheduled to be executed for his previous crimes but instead was spared death because of his efforts during the final battle and pleading from Naruto. He currently resides in a prison with a seal blocking his chakra. It is currently unsure when he will be released._

_While the leaf village is recovering from war they are secured by the current peace. However peace makes people blind and soon the leaf will regret letting their guard down for an unknown foe will soon cause a storm that will leave the leaf crippled and broken. For when a blizzard strikes the village will everyone succumb to the cold or will the will of fire melt through the freezing winds?_

It was the start of December Naruto currently dashed through the treetops casually on his C ranked mission. He was enjoying his down time and has been doing low ranked missions like these so he can prepare for becoming Hokage. "Naruto could you explain why you dragged us into this boring mission?" asked his pink haired teammate currently following him. "It's simple Sakura," said Naruto giving her his trademark smile, "I wanted to spend some time with you and Kakashi-sensei." The White haired man spoke to Naruto in a casual tone," There are better ways to spend time with us than making us accompany you to kill a group of bandits." Sakura nodded at this statement. "You never know we might find something interesting," Replied Naruto.

Thirty minutes later the group arrived to find a bandit camp torn to shreds and littered with the corpses of bandits. "Seems like someone beat us to them," said Kakashi glancing around the area for the person responsible. "Whoever they are they did us a favor," replied Sakura. After searching the camp they discovered that no items of value were taking which was strange to the ninja. After searching the area once more a voice came from behind the group, "Sorry about this mess. I didn't know I'd have visitors."

The leaf nin turned around to face the source of the voice. The owner of the voice was a tall man. He wore a blue wolf mask that covered up his face. He had long black hair similar to Madara's that went down to his lower back. He wore a white trench coat over a black jounin vest along with black cargo pants with shuriken holsters and a tanto strapped to his side. The only other feature they could make out was that the man has silver eyes. "I am Shimo Seishin, and you are?" asked the stranger. "I am Naruto Uzumaki soon to be hokage and these are my teammates Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake," said Naruto. Kakashi looked at the man searching for a way to tell where he was from. Finding none he decided to voice his confusion, "If you don't mind me asking but what village are you from Shimo-san?" Shimo then answered, "I'm not from any ninja village though I have received a lot of training in the ninja arts. I am currently a wandering mercenary for hire." Kakashi nodded finding his answer acceptable. "So do you just do whatever you're paid to do?" asked Sakura. "No I don't attack innocents and I don't attack others unless they attack me first," answered the masked mercenary. "That's cool for a mercenary. Well want to come with us to Konoha? We could pay you for saving us the trouble of killing those bandits," said Naruto with a smile. Although they weren't as vocal about it the blonde's teammates agreed to the suggestion. "The payment isn't needed but I wouldn't mind getting a place to rest for a while," said Shimo. "Great follow us then." With that the remaining of team seven escorted their new companion to the hidden Leaf village.


End file.
